


美国美食系列

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon





	美国美食系列

1  
厚厚的落叶堆积起来，把林间小路都盖的严严实实，总要有人去把落叶扫了了才好，戴安娜好几次这样念叨，但是这个时节大家都太忙了，所以只好作罢。  
田地里的作物到了收割的时候，男人们火急火燎地要赶在秋雨落下之前把过冬的粮食和干草捆成结实的草垛，而女人们则在厨房忙的不可开交，把一年的收获储存起来，熏肉和火腿挂在了阁楼，奶酪和牛油用纸包好，腌黄瓜和果酱摆上了架子，到处都弥漫着胡桃木燃烧的气味，一块块的肉排被挂着慢慢熏干，留到冬天吃。  
康纳本来只是帮兰斯带一个纽约来的包裹，结果迎面碰上的戴安娜不容他拒绝地给了他几罐自制的腌菜，她还想再塞几罐梅子果酱，但康纳表示自己实在是拿不下了，她只好作罢。  
送完包裹出来，一群人正吵吵嚷嚷地聚在华伦家门口。一头今天将要宰杀的猪，或许是预感到了自己悲惨的命运，竟铆足了力气从好几个男人的包围圈中突出重围，华伦和找来的帮手咒骂着追在猪屁股后面。  
“康纳，快帮我们抓住它！”华伦远远地朝他喊道。  
干掉住一头乱跑的猪比干掉一个圣殿骑士要容易许多，摁住脊背，手起刀落，捅进喉咙的刀刃立刻就要了那头家畜的性命，也不知阿基里斯看到他用袖剑来杀猪会作何感想——康纳后知后觉地想道。  
那头猪很快就被开膛破肚，丢进煮沸的锅中烫去细毛，从猪头到猪尾巴，每一部分的肉都被分门别类放好，巧手的主妇会把它们做成熏肉，香肠，火腿和猪肉冻。康纳只不过是留下来帮把手，回过神来时怀里又多了一大包新鲜的肉和一大包熏肉，一整个用油纸包好的奶酪轮，把他的手占的满满当当，还有一整条火腿，用绳子穿着挂在他的手腕上，堆成小山的礼物几乎让他看不清路，多亏了刺客良好的平衡感，才不至于摔跤。  
大家恨不得用礼物和谢意把他们的小地主压趴下，这里没有几个人是不欠康纳一份情的，也没有几个人是不对康纳饱含关心的，他年纪那么小，却已经比很多像模像样的中年人还要成熟稳重，只有在酒馆里大家讨论起一些八卦密辛时，才会露出孩子似的害羞神情来。大家都担心着，在老达文波特去世之后，孤零零住在庄园里的康纳该有多寂寞啊！更别提去年的一场大病，让本来健壮结实的少年消瘦许多，于是他们只好用食物来代替关切的言语，希望能把康纳喂胖一些。

 

康纳好不容易把食物小山分门别类安置好，这才有机会整理刚刚收到的信件。他父亲的来信就大咧咧地夹在几封刺客们的信件中间，从那笔迹优美的地址就能一眼看出。康纳耐着性子让自己先读完刺客事务的信件，都是些无关紧要的内容，他读着读着走了神，才发现自己的眼神一直在往他父亲的来信上瞟。  
虽然海尔森平时讽刺人时，颇有遣词造句的天赋，但是他给康纳写的信大多言简意赅，这封信的内容只有下周他会来拜访，一个通知，根本没有询问康纳是否方便的意图，海尔森的典型做派。

 

天气越来越冷，康纳把打回来的鹿和野兔挂在树上，第二天肉就冻得硬邦邦的了。海尔森来访时看到的就是这么一副景象，门口的树干上挂着两头死掉的鹿，一边一只，呆滞的眼睛直直瞪着他的方向。  
康纳给他开门时，穿着一条深蓝色点缀草莓图案的印花围裙，手里拿着一把长柄木勺。海尔森知道康纳会做饭，他们之前在开拓地时，康纳烤过兔子，但是康纳如此居家的一面海尔森却没见过，话说回来，他不了解这孩子的地方还是太多了。  
“你经常做饭吗？我是说，老达文波特还在的时候。”  
康纳甚至都没仔细看他一眼，就急匆匆地返回到炉灶前了。  
“是啊，老头做饭的手艺实在太糟了，我都不知道他之前怎么没把自己饿死。”  
柴火在炉灶里劈啪作响，锅子里的汤咕噜冒泡，挂在炉灶前的香草束被热气蒸腾着，发出干燥的香气，这一切都提醒了海尔森，他从早上起就只吃了半块面包的事实，一旦有了这样的念头，饥饿感就忽然袭来，火急火燎地在他的胃里横冲直撞。  
“我不由得开始怀疑，老达文波特到底是将你当做刺客培养，还是当做仆人使唤了。”  
“那么与其在那里站着看我像仆人一样干活，不如帮我去屋后拿点肉来，父亲？”  
就在几年前，康纳还是个吵不过自己时只会沉默着涨红了脸的老实孩子，然而渐渐地他就学会了抓住对方话里的漏洞，毫不留情地反驳回去，而当海尔森回首往事的时候，不得不承认自己现在是自食其果，谁叫康纳学什么都很快呢。  
康纳叫住了往门外走的海尔森，他拔出自己的斧头，塞到父亲手里，而海尔森明显被他搞糊涂了。  
“你直接从上面砍一块下来就好了，大概这么大。”康纳大致比划了一下大小。  
两分钟后，海尔森拎着那把斧头原路回来了。  
“我不会爬树。”他把两手一摊，康纳只好把他摁到壁炉前面叫他老实坐着。  
他给自己倒了点茶，茶是直接用大铜壶烧开的，茶叶不是很好，又放的太多，煮的太久，带着一股铜壶的金属味儿。配茶用的是黄糖，粗糙的糖块乱糟糟地装在一个小碗里，总而言之以一个体面的英国人的标准来说，远远算不上满意，但海尔森并没有就此抱怨更多，毕竟康纳还在厨房里忙忙碌碌，而他现在坐着老达文波特的扶手椅，占着他壁炉前的位置，而他的徒弟正在给自己做饭——他内心先前那些不满于是就轻易地消散了。

 

康纳把炸得金黄的土豆条堆在盘子里，去那口炖锅里照看了一会，再回头的时候，那堆土豆条肉眼可见地塌下去了一点。  
“如果你饿了的话，可以先吃点饼干。”他这下知道父亲的潜行功夫一点也没有随着年龄的增长生疏。  
“哦，我当然不饿，你尽管继续你那精妙复杂的烹饪。”海尔森背着手，一副忽然对墙上挂着的火腿很感兴趣的样子。  
甚至不用开鹰眼，康纳都知道去哪儿找证据，他抓住海尔森背在身后的手，上面还残留着一点油渍，舌尖尝到的咸味证实了他的猜想，他露出一个胜利的表情，为抓到一向一本正经的父亲偷吃食物而带着些笑意:“是咸的。”  
海尔森不知道康纳这个把证据往嘴里塞的习惯是从哪来的，真该有人教他改一改坏习惯，否则这孩子迟早要把自己弄得肚子疼，各种意义上的。  
他把康纳摁到墙上亲，撞掉了一小束香草不过没人在意，这个吻有茶，肉汤和炸土豆的味道，实在算不上太好。海尔森的手伸进那条扎眼的花围裙下面，即使天气很冷，康纳穿的也并不多，所以他很轻松就把上衣的下摆掀开，露出结实的小腹，手上沾着的那点油和口水，全都给他抹到康纳的肚子上了。  
“等等。”康纳好不容易从吻里面喘过气来，海尔森简直是在啃他的舌头。  
“糟糕的选择。”海尔森又咬了一口他已经肿起来的下唇，康纳的腰带已经被抽出来扔到了地板上。  
“锅上还煮着东西。”  
海尔森觉得他有资格比一锅肉汤得到更多的注意力，“让它煮着。”  
“但是……”康纳因为乳头上被拧了一下而深吸了一口气。  
“在英国，汤要煮上整整两个钟头，才能算得上勉强能吃呢。”  
虽然对这句话一个字都不信，但康纳知道自己是决计不能让自己的父亲停手的了。  
厨房里放着一张大的木头桌子，光裸的皮肤贴上原木的感觉让康纳不适地绷紧了肌肉，一阵悉悉索索的声音，是海尔森把桌子上的杂物扫到一边的响动，篮子被打翻了，一颗苹果骨碌碌地滚到地上，康纳怀疑自己以后能不能好好地用这张桌子了，该死。  
海尔森在他脖子上咬了一口，他似乎对这条围裙很是满意，就算扒掉了康纳的裤子，也还让围裙好好地挂在他身上。海尔森的手伸到围裙下面，抚弄他的胸乳，像是要挤出什么东西似的使劲按压他的乳肉，康纳觉得明天那里肯定要留下印子了，就像他此刻硌在桌沿的臀肉一样。  
桌子的一角整齐垒着一排果酱，乌黑的梅子酱，深蓝色的蓝莓酱，还有嫣红的红莓酱，装在玻璃瓶里晶莹剔透，好像一大颗八角形的宝石。海尔森把康纳围裙的下摆掀开，康纳听到罐子被打开的声音，还来不及阻止，半罐黏糊糊的小红莓果酱就被倾倒在了他的小腹上，顺着腹肌的纹理往下淌到了他半硬的性器上，冰得要命。  
“父亲！”他被这一下激得喊出声，然而让人尴尬的是，他的性器翘得更高了。海尔森没有掩饰自己的笑意，他把果酱在儿子的深色皮肤上抹开，低头含住了半翘起来的那根阴茎，果酱又甜又粘，而性器顶端慢慢渗出一点咸腥的液体，他吞地更深，舔舐性器根部沾着的果酱，围裙的下摆落下来，遮住了他的动作，康纳的角度只能看到碎花的布料被顶起来一块，他只好自己抓住围裙的边缘，把它提起来，丝毫没有意识到这行为和一个自己掀起裙摆好让父亲为非作歹的浪荡姑娘没什么区别。  
海尔森把那根完全勃起的阴茎吐出来，上面的果酱已经被他舔干净了，“这果酱不错，”他的口吻很是挑剔，仿佛一个严格的美食家正在品味餐后甜点，“很粘，果肉全煮烂了，没有讨厌的颗粒。”  
“我倒是比较喜欢带着果肉的果酱。”康纳小声辩驳道。  
“相信我，你不会喜欢那样的，”海尔森的手指摸到了他的后穴，那里已经被淌下来的果酱弄得湿黏一片，他没费什么功夫就探入一指，内里因为刚刚的那个口活，烫热得不像话，“因为果肉会让你相当的……不好受。”  
更多的果酱被倾倒到他的腿间，顺着张开的大腿淌到桌面上，海尔森用三根手指操着他的屁股，手指微微分开一点，把更多的黏糊果酱送进他的后穴，内里的穴肉就和红莓果酱一样嫣红，他很想用舌头把果酱连同他儿子屁股里淌出来的淫水一起舔干净，但他自己的阴茎已经硬的不像话了。  
父亲的吻安抚了身体被侵入的紧张感，唇舌交缠间带着浓郁的甜味，意识到那甜味从何而来的时候康纳的脸燥热得更厉害了。海尔森掐着他的大腿，手指因为沾满了果酱而不断地在光滑的皮肤上打滑，而他的性器则以一个稳定的节奏深深嵌入康纳的身体，又烫，又粘，又甜美的小穴，黏糊的液体正随着顶撞从穴口被挤出来，说不清到底是果酱还是他自己淌出来的淫水。康纳几乎在桌子上坐不住，他的腰酸的撑不住，桌面上又被他自己的液体弄得又湿又滑，他不断地滑下去，又被父亲的腰胯顶回来，手指紧紧扣着桌沿，几乎捏得指节发痛。  
感谢普汀丝绝妙的手艺，果酱里几乎没什么颗粒，海尔森感觉那些果酱在他的性器和紧致的内壁间滑动，然后被下一个插入的动作挤出来，搅动出咕叽咕叽的粘稠水声。外面很冷，北风呼呼地撞在窗玻璃上，但是厨房里很暖和，柴火烧的旺旺的，康纳的身体也烫得要命，果酱的味道被体温蒸腾着，混着康纳身上本来的味道，更加甜美，几乎让人昏了头，海尔森把脸埋在康纳的颈窝，那里被汗打湿，绷得极紧，他忍不住用牙齿去折磨那一块口感柔韧的皮肤，嘴里尝到汗水的咸味，身下的动作一刻不停，康纳的呻吟支离破碎，小狼崽眼眶热热的几乎要淌下眼泪来，他只好把脸藏在父亲灰白的头发间。  
射满了肚子的精液几乎比果酱还浓，海尔森把自己抽出来，合不拢的穴口随即让白白的奶油样的精液淌出来，他忍不住实践了自己之前的想法，用舌头好好品尝了儿子穴口混成一团的液体，又甜又腥，而且越淌越多，康纳从喉咙里发出一阵好像被踩了尾巴的小狗一样的呻吟，他一直没被关照的阴茎因为后穴又麻又痒的触感而射了出来。  
“我真该让你没晚饭吃。”海尔森用围裙擦干净他身上的一篇狼藉时，康纳躺在硬邦邦的桌子上，疲惫地抱怨道。海尔森最后擦干净了自己的手，把那条彻底毁了的围裙团成一团，然后向他露出一个得意的假笑。  
康纳可能有好长一段时间都不会再想吃果酱了。

 

康纳最后也没有如他威胁的那样让海尔森饿肚子，唉，谁叫他是个心地善良的孩子，海尔森早就算好了的。  
晚饭是一种魁北克那儿传来的土著菜肴，康纳从史蒂芬那里学来的做法，多汁的烤鹿肉盖在炸得酥脆的土豆条上，分量极大，满满地堆在盘子里，虽然土豆条有点凉了，不过热气腾腾的肉汁可以弥补这一点，棕褐色的烤肉汁从金黄色的小山上流下来，切块的烤肉外酥里嫩，侧面还带着一点粉红色，只要咬一口，鹿肉的汁水就会涌进嘴里，这时候再吃一口土豆条，吸饱了油的土豆嘎吱嘎吱地在牙齿间碎开来。  
这实在不能算什么体面的菜肴，农夫和猎人钟爱它，因为只要吃上一份，就能让他们力气十足地在森林或田地里干上一整天的活。但是海尔森没有任何挑剔，他吃得很安静，但他盘中食物消失的速度丝毫不比康纳那边慢，显然，在长途跋涉后又把康纳摁在厨房好好操上一顿后，他也饿坏了。  
当然，最后肉汤肯定是给毁了，留给康纳一口很难刷干净的锅，康纳认真思考了一下明天把海尔森赶去洗盘子的可能性，觉得可能打破的盘子会比幸存的还要多，只好作罢。


End file.
